


Food 'n Love

by PeperoniToni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Roleplay, F/F, Pool Fun, Underapreciated ship, akahina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeperoniToni/pseuds/PeperoniToni
Summary: A story based on a roleplay i did. I've loved this ship for a long time and feel like it's really underapreciated and needs more love. I'm here to show it the love it deserves.





	Food 'n Love

The gentle summer sun shone through the city. It was a nice day to just hang out and have fun! That’s what Aoi thought when she asked Akane out today. She took the taller female to her favorite spot in the city.. the outdoor pool area! The swimmer stepped out of the changing room in her orange bikini, waiting for the taller female. The gymnast came out a bit later. She didn’t have a bikini top that fitted so she tied her shirt like one. After picking out a nice little area in the grass, they said their stuff down. ‘’Race ya to the pool?’’ The swimmer asked as she got ready for the sprint. The taller female got into a fighting stance and smirked. ‘’Oh you’re on!’’ She shot off towards the pool. No one could beat her on the land! With the swimmer giving pursuit she shot for the water. ‘’CANNONBALL!’’ She yelled out before cannonballing in the pool, sending water in all direction and over unsuspecting patrons. In contrast to Akane, Aoi gracefully dived into the pool like only the ultimate Swimmer could. ‘’Man the water feels great!’’ Both girl laughed and started splashing each other with water in a playful manner. Akane made a huge splash with her arms in Aoi’s direction. ‘’SUPER SPLASH!’’ After that she quickly retreated to the other side of the pool. Aoi laughed, her competitive spirit was coming up. She pushed off on the wall and small in the gymnast’s direction. The gymnast quickly dived down to gain the upper hand. The swimmer looked carefully is she could see her crush underwater, but before she could see her, a wild Akane jumped up and hugged her. The swimmer yelped from surprise, but smiled right after. Suddenly her cheeks flushed a bright red as she looked down. It seems the other’s shirt got untied, leaving her large chest exposed. Luckily she was pressed again the swimmer, so no one could see. The gymnast tilted her head in confusion. ‘’Yo, something up Hina?’’ The swimmer could barely speak. ‘’Y-you’re.. let me..’’ She reached down and tied Akane’s shirt again. ‘’Huh? Oh I didn’t even notice.’’ That fact got Akane all embarrassed now. She released the other and swam back to the edge, where she splashed the swimmer again. They kept at it for a while until they both got hungry. The gymnast swam back to the edge. 

‘’Damn, all this screwin’ around got me super hungry! You wanna go for a snack and drink?’’ Aoi nodded. ‘’Yeah! Let’s go!’’ They got out of the pool and put on some dry clothes over they’re swim wear. ‘’Yo, Hina. What should we get?’’ The swimmer thought for a moment. ‘’I could go for ramen!’’  
The gymnast smiled brightly and threw her fist up. ‘’Great plan! I know this great place! Let’s go!’’ She started sprinting and jumping over park benches and over obstacles. Aoi did the same, while smiling and laughing. She had a lot of fun! Soon they reached the place and picked a table. Akane smacked her wallet down the counter. ‘’Two of your biggest bowls of ramen!’’ Aoi giggled and took two cans of cola from the vending machine. ‘’Alright! Let’s eat!’’ The gymnast screamed as she began eating like a beast. ‘’Wow!’’ Aoi was in awe of Akane’s appetite as she ate hers on a gentle pace. After the gymnast was done she jumped up and payed the girl at the counter before sitting again. It would be rude not to while her friend was still eating. ‘’I’m full’’ The swimmer sighed as she was finally done. ‘’You wanna go free running?’’ The gymnast smirked. ‘’Hell yeah!’’ She started running and climbed up the roof followed by Aoi. She jumped to another building. It was a big leap, she barely made. Aoi looked down. She was kinda scared. ‘’You can do it Aoi! I got ya! Just grab my hand!’’ The swimmer nodded and jumped, grabbing the other’s hand. The gymnast pulled her up and sat on the edge. ‘’Phew. That gets the blood pumping!’’ She wrapped arm around the swimmer, pulling her close. ‘’Look at that view! Thanks for asking me out!’’ Aoi smiled and laid her head on the gymnast. ‘’It’s so nice out here! I feel so at ease with you. Like nothing matters. Like everything will be okay!’’ The gymnast also laid her head on Aoi. ‘’I’m glad to be the woman that can do that for ya!’’ She gently kissed the swimmer on the lips. ‘’We need to this more often, babe.’’ Ai nodded and kissed the gymnast on the lips. That day they made plans to do this again, soon!


End file.
